ECW World Heavyweight Championship
The ECW World Heavyweight Championship is recognized as the main championship on ECW in the ProJaked Universe. History The championship was awarded to Austin Aries on 29th October 2013 until he lost it to Shawn Michaels on Survivor Series 2013. Michaels would lose his championship to Sheamus, the leader of Europe's Finest at the time, at the Royal Rumble. Sheamus' reign would meet problems, most notably from WWE Champion, The Undertaker. Sheamus would lose the NXT Championship inside the Elimination Chamber to Big E. Big E would have a dominant championship reign, easily defending the championship at Wrestlemania & Extreme Rules. During his reign, the NXT Championship would be changed to the ECW Championship. Big E would lose his title, thanks to help from the Million Dollar Corporation, to Ted Dibiase, in what was supposed to be a triple threat match at Over The Limit. Dibiase's reign would be iconic, lasting 205 days, longer than any other World Championship reign at that time (Before beaten by Michael Bennett's 235 day reign as ECW Champion.) Dibiase would hold the title nearly all the way through 2014, barely losing any matches throughout the year. Dibiase's reign would shockingly end at TLC, to AJ Styles, not only ending Dibiase's title reign, but his career as well. Despite the shocking win from Styles, his reign was short lived, losing to Eddie Guerrero at No Mercy, with the rematch at Wrestlemania II going Eddie's way as well. Eddie would lose his belt at the next PPV, Backlash, to a newly debuting Seth Rollins, who had just lost his Tag Team Titles the prior month. Rollins' reign would see a turn in Eddie's personality, who after having a count out win at Vengeance, called himself the real ECW Champion, claiming Seth gave the title to Eddie after the events of Vengeance. Eddie & Seth would finish what they started at Summerslam, with Seth coming out on top. Seth would have to fight off a new challenger, in Cesaro. Despite retaining at Unforgiven, his title reign would end at No Way Out, with Cesaro & the New World Order taking over the ECW brand. Making the ECW Championship the NWO Championship. Cesaro would destroy any and all competition that crossed his path, showing no weakness from the NWO so long as he was on the top of the NWO's show. By beating Sheamus, Neville & Diamond Dallas Page, it seemed appropriate for Cesaro to finally clash against his biggest rival, Wade Barrett at Wrestlemania III, almost exactly a year after Cesaro had betrayed his then best friend. Cesaro would trump over Barrett, ending a shaky night for the New World Order, which had seen them lose the ECW Tag Team Championship earlier in the night. That was not the case however, as Michael Bennett finally cashed in his Money in The Bank contract, defeating Cesaro and becoming the new ECW Champion. Bennett would become ECW's Miracle, the man who helped take it all away from the NWO, however it would be far from an easy reign for Bennett, who had to defend against both Cesaro & Barrett at Backlash, Scott Hall at Judgement Day, Diamond Dallas Page on an episode of ECW, Wade Barrett at Vengeance, before eventually having to face the whole NWO at SummerSlam which saw one of the biggest betrayals by one man, when Bennett revealed himself to be the true leader of the New World Order, evicting Cesaro from the group and leading the NWO, bringing back the NWO's show. Bennett would defend again against Cesaro & Seth Rollins inside of a Hell in A Cell at Bad Blood, and eventually against Baron Corbin on an episode of NWO, which winning it saw him break Ted Dibiase's record breaking reign of 205 Days. Heading into Survivor Series, ECW decided they had finally had enough of the nWo and challenged them to a "Winner Takes All" Survivor Series match. It would be Cesaro, Wade Barrett, and Diamond Dallas Page challenging the nWo where if the nWo lost, they would disband for good. It was also determined that Bennett's ECW championship would be on the line as well with whoever eliminated Bennett in the match winning the title. After a match full of surprises, DDP pinned Bennett to end the match and win the championship. Ending The Miracle's record breaking reign at 233 Days. DDP then began his reign as champion with a successful defence of the championship against Cesaro at Guilty as Charged. Whilst most welcomed the new reign of DDP, a returning Seth Rollins thought otherwise, leaving an impact on Page at the Royal Rumble. With Rollins winning a Number #1 Contender match, along with Page retaining in the same night at Barely Legal, the stage was set for these two men to finally face off. And at Wrestlemania IV, in a war between the two, Seth Rollins walked out with his second ECW Championship, and set out to Redesign, Rebuild & Reclaim ECW. Rollins' reign started off with a victory over AJ Styles, at the first ECW event following Wrestlemania, One Night Stand. Though the night wouldn't end the way he wanted to, as he was attacked by a returning DDP on that night, leaving Page to stand tall at the end of the evening, much to the rage of ECW GM: Larry Zychrisko. That being said, the GM cleared a rematch between the two at Heatwave, with Page ending Rollins' reign there, winning his second title, and crushing Rollins' hopes of putting Page away. The summer rivalry would continue on, with more meetings between both men. First, at Money in The Bank, in which Page retained via a double count-out finish. Though this was the case, the ECW General Manager made a controversial decision shortly after the event, stripping the title from Page, believing he had intentionally attempted to retain the title this way. The final meeting between the two bitter rivals would come at SummerSlam, with the vacant title up for grabs in a Three Stages of Hell match. To add to the stipulation, whoever lost the match would have to leave the ECW brand immediately. In a blood filled, hate fueled brawl, Rollins would beat Page 2-1, winning the ECW Title, and forcing Page off the ECW Brand. Though Page only had to leave the brand, he decided to retire from the Universe at the same time, leaving with an almighty impact left on the ECW brand. From SummerSlam onwards, the now historical reign of Rollins would begin. With his biggest rivalry behind him, Rollins could now scope ECW out how he, and the ECW GM, intended. Rollins would first defend his title against Roderick Strong; the first of many title defences for The Architect. Though Rollins and the ECW GM were in a business partnership with one another, Rollins would still receive tough title defences throughout his reign. Next for him came The Glorious, Bobby Roode, at the series finale of Universe. Rollins would pick up another win, looking to be untouchable heading into the new series. This belief would remain true, as he ended off his most successful year with two more title defences, both coming over Baron Corbin. First, at Survivor Series, before followed by a No Disqualification match at Guilty As Charged. The confidence of Rollins would take a dent in the new year though, suffering a huge loss to AJ Styles, which, along with other results throughout the weeks, led to a huge Fatal 4 Way Elimination match at the Royal Rumble, involving Rollins, Styles, Samoa Joe & Drew McIntyre. Rollins would retain, eliminating Styles last in order to continue his reign. With a lengthy gap between the Rumble and the Biggest Show of The Year, Rollins had plenty of time to prepare for his match at the event; later learning that he would be facing AJ Styles, having beaten Neville to earn the right. Having faced, and defeated, Styles on a number of occasions, both in title and non-title matches, it was Rollins' turn to place some power on the show. Declaring that, if Styles failed to defeat him at Wrestlemania, he could no longer challenge for the title, so long as Rollins held it. The two would meet again at Wrestlemania, in which a gutsy performance from Styles was not enough, with Rollins retaining, and ending the hopes of another title bout for AJ. The stage was now set for a dominant reign of Rollins to continue on throughout ECW, having surpassed Bennett's reign as ECW Champion, the only records left to break were his own as WWE Tag Team Champion, and Bobby Fish's 390 day reign as WWE Champion. However, following the draft week after Wrestlemania, the landscape of ECW changed dramatically. Rollins found a plethora of former and future World Champions now arriving to his show. The first defence following this, would become a kickstart for the feud that would engulf ECW's summer, as Rollins faced then Two Time King of The Ring winner: Kenny Omega. Seen as a dream match by many, they met at Living Dangerously, with Rollins narrowly defeating Omega to retain again, but this wouldn't be the final time they would meet. Things didn't get easier for Rollins, despite his huge win. Two weeks later, he faced Kyle O'Reilly, barely scraping out another win, albeit with an injured leg. Rollins was again given little time to recover, as he would have to take on O'Reilly in a 30 Minute Iron Man Match at ECW Heatwave. Though Rollins would win, it was what happened after the match that had all the talk, when Kenny Omega, who had just won the ECW Television Title that night, came out after the match, staring down Rollins. Later, both men would agree to a final confrontation at SummerSlam, with both the World & Television Title on the line, along with the chance for Rollins' reign to surpass 365 days. Once again, both men did everything in their power to walk out victorious, but, once again, it would be Rollins. Beating Omega, breaking a year in his title reign, and become the ECW Television Champion in the process. Reigns Combined Reigns As of , .